Nonsense Romance
by wLkthRutHefiRe
Summary: My first fanfic so hate me if you must. Buffy meets Faith in college. Follows the epidsodes.
1. Chapter 1

It's a dark night in early November just after sunset. Buffy's walking along the cemetery

walk with only a little light from an above street lamp. Just then she see's a group of

vamps huddled around a person. She sneaks up behind the group of vampires and drops to the ground and sweeps 3 of the 5 vamps down to the ground.

"Just because I'm the slayer I don't get an invite?"

she grabs 2 stakes out of her jacket and turns 2 vamps into dust.

"Buffy?"

she turns around quickly to stare at the person who was about to be vamp chow. "Parker?"

She blocks a punch inches from her face and flips the vamp onto his back

"Stay down!"

2 vampires charge towards Buffy. She does a back flip to avoid the charging enemies. Before they realize it the vamps ran into each other and fall to the ground. Buffy stakes bends down and stakes them. She looks up at the remaining vamp that looks down at the piles of dust then runs away.

Buffy turned around to find Parker getting up. "Buffy, you just saved my life. I'm sorry for the way I acted and treated you. Is there any way you could ever forgive me?"

"Buffy . . . Buffy!"

I shake my head. I'm back in psych 101. Ugh was I having that dream again? I look down to see Parker sitting 4 rows in front of me all flirty with another girl. Why can't he be flirty with me any more? I mean, flirting leads up to sex and we already did that but can there still be flirting!

"Buffy were you sleeping?"

"Huh? Umm no Will I was just thinking"

Willow starts to giggle.

"Well when you think, you snore really loud."

Oh geeze

"Oh my god was I really that loud?"

Willow couldn't stop her silent laughter

"Don't worry Buff, only a select few coulda heard ya."

She puts on her reassuring Willow friendly smile. That's when we decided to pay attention for a little bit. Not even 5 minutes later I feel Willow tap my shoulder.

"I wonder who that is."

I look to where she was gesturing and I see . . . wow.

" Is this psych 101?"

I space out again and instead of Parker in the cemetery it's this girl holding white roses and Ben n Jerry's.

I snap out of it again. Willow's poking her head forward and looking to my right.

" Hey. I'm Willow, you might wanna sit down."

I don't even notice that I'm still staring at this amazing brunette. Her eyes were as brown as her hair and she was wearing black denim jeans with a white shirt that left a little of her belly showing.

"Wow"

Buffy couldn't take her eyes off of her. Willow starts to whisper in my ear.

"I know Buffy. I mean, those lap tops aren't even available yet."

My eyes widen with fear and embarrassment. Did I really say wow out loud? Good thing for Willows innocent or she would have known I was checking out…what is her name anyway? She starts to laugh,

" Well I try my best to keep up with the latest technologies."

Willows jaw drops "Me too! So what kind is it?"

So while all the computer nerdy talk is going on I can't help but feel left out. Hello! Right in between you two! Acknowledge my presence! I've never felt this giddy before….what gives? I can't help but sneak looks over at this new girl. So she's a nerd…I can live with that.

**FPOV**

So me and this Willow girl are talking bout all this nerdy tech stuff. Ok ok I will admit that it seems real…geeky but this laptop is amazing for storing all my fuckin slipknot and korn shit on! So like I was saying….. me and Willow are talking…well mainly Willow, and out of the corner of my eye I see the girl in-between us just sneakin glances at me. Not that sneaky if I say so myself. Wow… so from what I can see she's amazing. I can't tell how tall…or short she is on the lack of standing but, her eyes….she's got the eyes of angel. Talk to her Faith! Its not gonna kill you! So I turn my head towards her and give her a lil smile

"Hey"

She blinked a lil bit and gave me a nervous smile.

"I'm Faith"

I extend my hand out.

**BPOV**

"Hey"

I blink to snap myself out of it. Shit she caught me staring.

"I'm Faith"

She holds out her hand. I reach and grab her hand and right before our hands touch it feels like I've just been hit by lightening. We both jerk away.

"Damn static electricity."

She says this while holding onto her shocked hand. What the hell was that?

**FPOV**

Ok so wow it felt like I got the shit shocked outta me.

" So what'd you say your name was?"

She looked at her hand one last time then looked up

"Buffy"

I tried not to let my shock show up on my face. So this is the all-powerful slayer eh?

**FPOV**

So class ends and Willow and Buffy ask me if I wanna have lunch with them. I decline cuzz lucky me I found a vamp nest last night! I swear, I love this town! Boston never had this much activity. I'd ask Buffy to come too but for some reason I don't think I want her to know that I'm a slayer too.

**BPOV**

So Faith left and me and Will are sitting down eating lunch. I wonder where Faith had to run off to so quickly.

"Buffy"

wow, what's with me and zoning out today?

"Yeah Will"

I turn to face her.

" I'm gonna be gone tonight. Is that ok with you? I might come in late."

"Well yeah Will. Do I look like your mother?"

She stares at me real hard

"Ok where are you going and with whom?"

I give her my motherly look.

"Well me and Faith decided that we wanted to get to know each other better so we're gonna hang out for a little. Oz is coming too so it is totally supervised."

We both smile but deep down I feel jealous. Why do I feel jealous? I that's right! I'm all down because of Parker and Will will barely talk about it anymore. I think she's sick of me talking about how much of a whore I think I am. And now Will's got two other friends to hang out with. Well who needs em! I got Ben n Jerry so I am set and I'm perfectly fine. Oh poo I'll just go hang out with Xander at the bar.

**FPOV**

So a very successful raid. Except for the gash on my forearm. Eh slayer healing, it'll be gone in a day or two. Ok so I'm on my way to pick Willow up and from the looks of it outside we got about a good hour or so of sunlight. So when I reach the down number Willow gave me I knocked on the door. That's when I notice the gash on my knuckle. "Great"

Just then somebody opens the door. When I look up I'm expecting to see red but instead I see blonde.

"Your hurt"

**BPOV**

I open the door to find Faith looking at a cut on her knuckle.

"Your hurt"

she looks up

"Naw its only a flesh wound. Is Willow here?"

I step aside to let her in. She steps inside and looks around. She's still holding her hand. "She just went to the bathroom. She should be back in a couple of minutes or so."

I look at her hand.

"Its only gonna get worse. Let me at least clean it out."

I grab some gauze pads and alcohol. She pulled up a chair from the desk and sat down. I go and sit down on my bed and she turns in her seat to face me. Remembering the shock from earlier I hesitate to take her hand and I can see she's the same. So I just grab it and all I can feel is major warmth. I start to clean the wound.

" So how did you get such a nasty lil gash?"

I feel her tense up a little.

"Umm…I…I kinda got angry and took it out on a lamppost."

"And how does the lamppost look?"

I feel her relax again.

" I totally kicked its ass."

I glance up at her and laugh.

"Your jacket keeps getting in the way, do you think your can take it off until I'm done?" she slips her arm out of the jacket and you can instantly see the other gash on her forearm.

**FPOV**

As soon as I slipped out of my jacket I knew that it was a mistake.

"Oh god. What kind of lamppost was it?"

her eyes are wide and now she's looking at it carefully

"Its nothing really."

She just looked up at me with concern flooding her eyes. I don't know what came over me but I just blurted it out.

"You have the most amazing eyes."

She looked down with a shy smile on her face then looked back up into my eyes. I bite my lip. I've seen that look in someone's eyes before. A lot of someone's and I know what that means. She licks her lips and I know for a fact that that means the same everywhere.

Then the door opens and Willow walks in.

**BPOV**

Wow ok so what just happened? Geeze when she said that about my eyes…my heart just completely melted. Wait! I'm being easy again! I can't let that happen again. O boy. I wonder what would've happened if Willow hadn't walked in. I need a drink. Maybe I can get free drinks form Xander.

**FPOV**

Ok so that little scene back at the dorm, lets just forget about that for now cuzz quite frankly…I have no clue what the hell happened. I feel like such an ass though now. I was just talking with Red here and she was telling me about how this Parker guy used B. Ok if your wondering what's with the all of a sudden nicknames…I'm not one for work and even a few syllables can get me tired so if they don't like it…fuck it. So yeah I feel weird about what happened in the dorms cuzz it's only been a day and I bet Buffy's tryin to watch how she acts towards people now. It's just too fresh and complicated.

"How did you get those?"

I come back to reality. I have to think or a minute but now I know what Red meant. We've been sitting her for over an hour and I can tell its been buggin her.

"I told you before, I fell down the main campus stairs right after I saw you and Buffy." Her face told me that she didn't believe me one bit. Oz on the other hand has remained emotionless the entire time. Ehh she'll find out sooner or later.

"Ok ok I'll tell you but I just don't want Buffy knowing…well at least not yet."

They leaned in a little closer.

"I'm a slayer"

They quickly retreat.

"Well you must be crazy because I have no clue what you are talking about"

I just look at her.

"Will, if I was faking this then how would I know that Buffy died two years ago?"

"Obituaries"

Oz leans back in and puts his hand out

"Nice to meat you."

I accept his handshake. And here I thought this guy was completely anti-social.

**BPOV**

So I walk into the door of this bar and I see Xander right away. Can you guess what? He can't give me a free drink! Not even a soda! Ok lets see if anybody interesting is here. Oh god…Parker's here and he's here with another girl. Now why can't I go through guys like that? Oh yeah…it's wrong. I can't stay here watching him kiss another girl. "Xander I think I'm gonna go patrol a little. I'll see you tomorrow." I turn and leave without hearing him say goodbye. As I'm walking out I take one more glance toward Parker. Then that's when I get half a pitcher of beer spilled all over my chest. "Oh wow I am soo sorry. At least that shirt still looks great on you. Say…would you like to come over and have a few drinks with us?" I look up. Eh the guys decent looking. I look over to where he mentioned. His 3 pals aren't half bad either. So why the heck not. Its free beer. How bad can it be?

**FPOV**

So Will and Oz wanted to stop by a bar to see their friend Xander. They said bar so I said why the hell not. As soon as we walk through the door some tall dark haired guy screams Red and Oz's names from behind the bar. He's not bad lookin.

"Xander, meet Faith. Don't tell Buffy but she's the new slayer."

I can see him drooling and eyeing me up and down. He's trying to hide it but he's doin a horrible job. So Willow and Oz order their drinks and are talkin to each other. I haven't seen two people more in love. Its actually kind of cool compared to the kinda shit I grew up around. I don't wanna think about the past anymore so I decide to talk to Xander. I turn my seat in towards the bar and whip out a cig. As soon as I do this he flicks out a lighter.

"Rough day"

Geeze can anyone sound more manly saying that? He might actually be worth a fuck. Don't be gawkin like you've never thought that about anyone before. I'm in college too so why the hell not fuck around. These are the sweetest days of ours lives people. So I lean in and light up then take a drag.

"Wow, you're a natural."

He gets this goofy ass smile on his face

"Really?"

Ok so ditch the 'fuck' ideas I had earlier. He sounds like a special ed kid who just got a fucking gold star. So we talk about how he, Red and Buffy have been friends since sophomore year in high school. For some reason I only hear the stuff he says about Buffy. I didn't really talk to her at all today but from what he's saying…she's amazing. Looks are not everything guys. I mean hell yea for a one-night stand but…wait…hell no! I am not thinking relationship things towards this girl! I am not a relationship person. I meant friendship. What are you sick fucks thinking? He keeps talkin and I keep drinking. One drink after another. Then another. Then another and I start to feel dizzy so I decide to cut myself off. When I take a glance around I notice that there's only one table full of people left. Oh right! Red and Oz left like an hour ago. Xander's cleaning glasses and I'm smokin another cig.

"I better go cut Buffy off. I don't like her drinkin with those guys. Do you think you can take her home?"

I just give him those blank stares

"Do I look like the ideal designated driver right now?"

"Faith, you didn't drive here. Just carry her home with your manly super strength."

What so I'm a taxi service now? I just met this girl today!

**BPOV**

It's good. soo foamy and…good. beer.

buffy's beer. cup empty. beer. buffy want more beer.

**FPOV**

So I'm still sittin at the bar and I see X-man talking to everybody at the table. One of the guys walks into the bathroom. Well not exactly walks. It's more of a sideways limp. Must be some old injury. Anyway so I walk over to the table.

"Buffy, Faiths going to take you home."

Buffy stands up on her chair, well, kind of crouched.

"Buffy want more beer."

Xander lights Buffy down from the chair and inches her towards me. She has this wild look in her eyes. Ha! Lil twinkie can't hold her liquor.

"No more beer Buffy. I'm cutting you off."

She looks back at him then at me.

"Did it hurt?"

I cracked a grin at that one. So I bridal sweep her into my arms and she immediately sinks her head into my chest. I take one more look at Xander then head out on my way to B's dorm.

About halfway there I look down at her. With the moonlight on her face…she looks like an angel. I snap out of my stare-fest when I trip and almost fall over a tree root. So once I get the door open and walk through I laughed to myself a little and hummed here comes the bride. I set Buffy down gently on her bed and pull the covers over her. I grab the chair that I sat on earlier and sit down next to her bed. Willow must be at Oz's place. I raise an eyebrow in thought. She doesn't seem like the vixen kind but I understand. Her and Oz seem like they've been going out for a long time. I look down at B and found myself holding her hand. Before I knew it I was fast asleep.

My dreams were disturbed by loud pounding on the door. When my eyes adjust I see that I'm not in the chair anymore but I'm laying next to Buffy, With my arm around her waist with her still holding onto my hand. She must've pulled me in when she turned around. So I gently take my hand out form her grasp, get up and open the door. What the fuck?

"Xander! And who the hell are you? Do you know what fucking time it is?"

The two men enter.

"Buffy's asleep? Good. Ah, I'm Giles. I take it that you are Faith…the other slayer."

I nod and look at this guy with gray hair and glasses. Not bad for his age.

"Faith, the guys that buffy was drinking with turned into cavemen. It's because of the beer."

"BEER!"

We all turn around to see buffy jolt upright out of bed and run towards Xander.

"Buffy want beer"

Xander backs up and looks at me.

"Well were going out to find the other guys and….."

Xanders words trail off as he sees Buffy standing inches from my face. She buries her head in the crook of my neck and puts her hands on my stomach.

"faith smell good"

My eyes are fucking wide and so are Xander's and Giles'.

Xander gently pulls her away.

"Come on cave slayer. No Faithy for you."

He looks at me.

"Seeing as you're here this late, could you watch over her while we go capture the other guys?"

I look from Buffy to him.

"Can I at least go to the bathroom first? I kinda need a piss break."

I don't care how manly I sound. He nods

"Hurry back. I'm afraid of cave slayer."

He does look genuinely scared. So I race outta the room. When I get into the bathroom I look in the mirror and splash my face with cold water. I look back up. What have you gotten yourself into Faith? Well…let's go watch tinkerbell. I was only gone for 10 minutes and when I get back to the room its empty. Ehh might as well just go back to my dorm cuzz I'm tired and horny as fuck. Ugh I need a cig. So I light one up and make it back to my dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

I am soo never drinking beet again! It's been a week already and I can still taste the beer in my mouth. The nasty beer taste isn't even the worst part. From what I heard, Faith got a great first impression of me. We haven't really talked about it but whenever she catches me glancing at her during class, she makes a stupid cavemanish monkey face. It's cute though…I mean funny. Strictly funny. Possibly with a side of cute. O great! I had my mind soo much on Faith that I spilled my mocha frapacinno all over my white shirt. Damn. That's when I glance around and notice Willow on the other side of the street. She seems sulky. I wanna scream her name but then I'd look crazy with the big brown stain on my shirt and me screaming a tree name. She hasn't taken her eyes off of the pavement. Even though she's crossing the street now. And there's a car speeding towards her. "Willow!"

I only manage to spit her name out before…someone just pushes her out of the way and the car smashes into them. I drop my coffee and run to Willow. She just has this blank expression on her face. Then it turns into horror as she sees who took a hit from the car for her. Oh my god. It's Faith. As I start to get up to run over to Faith she starts to cough and push herself up. She sits up and rests herself on her elbows and looks around.

"Fuck! Not again."

This has happened before!

**FPOV**

So I pushed Willow out of the way and the fucker in the car doesn't even bother to slow down. So it goes black for a couple of moments but I can still hear everything around me. The screams, the "Oh my god's". So I lay down to take a breather. Ok time to get up Faith. So I cough, take a deep breath and slowly rest myself up on my elbows. I open my eyes and exhale heavily. I look around and see lots of people. Then I look down at my pants. Every time I get hit my a car, I'm somehow wearing my favorite pants and they always get a nasty hole in them.

"Fuck! Not again."

So I get up slowly incase I broke some bones and when I notice that I'm ok, I brush myself off and look directly at the fucker that hit me. He's just staring at me with horror. I rip the door off the hinges. After the 4th time you get hit, you get a little less patient with people who speed. So I ripped the door right off of the hinges then reach in and grab the guy by his collar.

**BPOV**

How is she walking away from that? Even more, how did she manage to rip a car door form its hinges and not break a sweat? So she's holding him against the car by his collar and just starts yelling at him. Well more of a motherly "why didn't you" yelling.

"What the hell is wrong with you man! You don't just honk your horn when your about to hit somebody, you stop!"

They guy starts to stammer

"Don't try to apologize to me. I think you owe her an apology."

She points to Willow

"She's the one you nearly killed!"

What? You're the one with the nice gash above your eyebrow, on your collarbone; hell don't even let me forget about broken bones and internal bleeding! So then she's walking over to me and Willow. She holds the guy up from the back of his shirt.

"Well?"

The guy stammers his apology to Willow

"Good."

She throws him back towards his car.

"Don't forget your door jackass!"

The guy speeds off and Faith turns to Willow and offers her a hand. She looks from me to Willow.

"Is anybody else hungry?"

**FPOV**

"Is anybody else hungry?"

They both have their eyes and mouths wide open. Buffy's is the shocked look you'd expect somebody to give you after seeing something like that. Willow's look is more of a 'uh oh Buffy's gonna find out' look. So then I look at Buffy.

"Or we could go back to your dorm and get me all patched up"

Buffy closes her mouth

"Yea…ok…Come on."

She starts to walk towards the dorm. Willow grabs my waist to help support me.

"Oz left"

She whispers it quietly enough for Buffy's slayer hearing to not butt in.

"I'm sorry, do you want me to get you some ice cream?"

She does her quiet little giggle

"sure why not"

**BPOV**

When we get back to our dorm, Willow went to the bathroom while I started to path up Faith. We're sitting where I cleaned out her cuts before. So Faith's sitting on the edge of my bed and I'm in a chair. She has her legs open so I can get in closer to patch up her eyebrow. So while I'm using alcohol to clean it out she starts to talk

"You got coffee on your shirt." I don't care how stupid that comment was because I shivered. She's looking at something if she's looking at that stain because its on my left breast. Her warm breath caressed my neck

"Thank you captain obvious."

She lets out a breathy laugh.

**Shivers** damn my incredible humor cause there goes the warm breath on my neck again. I put the butterfly bandage on her eyebrow. I clean out the cut on her collarbone next. How can somebody get hit by a car going that fast and not have a broken collarbone? I start to put the gauze and alcohol away when I look down. There's a blood stain on the stomach of her shirt.

"Oh god Faith your stomach. Its bleeding."

She looks down, lifts her shirt up then lets out a short laugh

"Well I guess it's my turn to thank _you_ captain obvious"

I love her cocky attitude but I'm too worried to let it trick me this time.

"Faith lift the shirt up we need to clean that one out or else it'll get all nasty and ick"

She sighs, stands up and lifts her shirt up to the reveal her toned stomach. I try not to drool too much. I look at the actually wound now and notice that it looks like its healing already. So I touch around the wound gentle enough not to hurt Faith. She inhales a breath but its not an inhale of pain. Did…did she like that? I ignore it and start to clean it out. When I'm finished with that I sit back in my chair and she sits back down on the edge of the bed. Its gets quiet and for some reason I look at her and she looks at me and we don't loose eye contact. My breath starts to quicken. Ok Buffy say something. Anything. Like how was our day aside from getting hit by a car or what are you doing tonight. Yeah that's a good one.

"So Faith, What are you doing for thanksgiving?"

Bad Buffy! Wrong words Buffy! Oh but now I'm a curious Buffy. Answer Faith answer.

"I guess nothing…my families back in Boston and it wouldn't be very pleasant anyway. So I guess I'm stuck in beautiful Sunnydale, California. Dam my luck.

We both laugh.

"Well I was thinking that you might like to come have thanksgiving with me and everybody."

She looks up and rubs her chin like she's thinking really hard.

"Will you be cooking?"

I nod.

"Ahh I dunno B."

B? That's new. Ok pout Buffy. Nobody resists Buffy pout.

"Oh come on you know I'm just messin with you. Of course I will."

**FPOV**

So last week I soo almost blew my cover. I mean who can just jump up and lift a grown man up by his collar right after getting hit by a car? But hey! I got an invite from B to have thanksgiving with her and everyone else. So after my invite Buffy had to go for classes. I decided to stay back with Willow. WE talked for hours until I had to patrol. I hope she's doing better. God Oz is such a prick! We were taking ice cream shots for every time Willow said she missed him and for every time I called him an inappropriate name like bastard prick dick and lots of other 'foul words'. I will get Willow out of her shell this year. I swear. She will do something nobody expects and she will say "thank you faith." God all that ice cream got me sick. To go along with my stomachache, my buddy Angel told me that some troubles going down in Sunny D. Something about Indians. Well he's stayin with me at my dorm until he makes sure that B's safe. Well he just left to do, god knows what. So now I gotta call Buffy and tell her that I can't come to thanksgiving dinner. Great. I dial the numbers slowly cause I still don't know what to say. It rings twice then she picks up.

"Hello"

"B? Hey, its Faith."

"Oh hey! I'm just finishing desert for tonight."

"Yeah about that…"

"Oo what kind of side whip cream should I use? I have…"

"B…..I can't come"

"What? Oh….ok um…."

She sounds so sad now.

"Buffy I'm sorry its just that come things come up and I'd really love to see you but…. I'm sorry.

"Yeah…I understand but I'm busy over here I'll just see you…. some other time."

She hangs up

"Fuck"

I bury my head in my hands.

"You really like her don't you?"

I see Angel in the doorway.

"I have no clue what your talking about Fang."

I throw a pillow at him. And to think I almost killed this guy. Heh.

"Suns about to se in about half an hour. You ready to protect Buffy and the kids?"

He throws the pillow back at me

"That's what I was chosen to do."

**BPOV**

Great. Now I'm all Ms. Sourface cause Faith can't come. Everythings going wrong. This Indian guy is killing everybody. Giles and Willow are fighting, Xanders got syphilis and other wacky diseases. My thanksgiving is ruined. So Will Anya and Xander just let to go check on some powerful official because that's who we think the Indian guy is going for next. Its just me and Giles. Crap something just got knocked over. Wait, there's an arrow in it. That's when I look up and notive the Indian guy and his gang surrouding us. I grab Giles and we take cover on the ground while we try to dodge all the arrows. Uh oh I left spike up there….o well maybe he'll quit his bitchin.

**FPOV**

So when I get there you can see Xander, Wil and Anya fighting off the Indian guys.

"Angel go help them! I'm gonna see if I can help Buffy!"

Angel runs and helps them out and I punch and throw one of the guys who's in the door way. I'm trying not to attract attention because I still don't want B to know that I'm a slayer. I grab the plates off of the table and start throwing them at the guys in the windows with the crossbows and arrows. Buffy's too into her fight to notice. When I run out of plates I look behind me and notice another Indian aiming his bow at B. He lets go and right before it hits her in the back I jump in front and try to grab it. Remind me never to do that again cuzz now I got a fucking arrow stuck in my hand! That's when I notice Xander, Anya, Will and Angel looking in. They're just standing there?

"Buffy their own weapons can kill them!"

Xander you asshole she could see me! Angel and me exchanged a panicked glance and jet out of there.

**BPOV**

Who would've thought that that Indian guy would turn into a giant bear! Ok so Xanders info about how to kill them was very helpful indeed. So now everybody's sitting around the table enjoying talk of tonight's events. Yay my thanksgiving is perfect! I listen in when Willow's just finishing what she was saying.

"Yeah Buffy was amazing handling that bear! You should be a park ranger."

I smile. Heh. Ranger Buffy at your service.

"Yeah and good thing Faith caught that arrow before it hit you in the back Buff. It's a good thing she's a slayer too and who woulda thought her and Angel where friends!

…what. Everybody's eyes go wide. Xander drops his fork.

"oops."


	3. Chapter 3

**FPOV**

"Faith what the hell were you thinking!"

I have a fucking arrow in my hand and all he can ask is what I was thinking? No 'are you ok Faith?' or eve a 'gee that looks painful'

"Well the first thing that popped into m y head was I think I'd like Buffy better alive than dead. Is that ok with you Fang?"

He just looks down. Even when I was in L.A. he was always this broody. Buffy really musta gotten to him. I fumble with the keys. Geeze things are so much more fucking complicated when you have an arrow sticking through tour hand. I manage to get the door open and sit on my bed while Angel goes to the medicine cabinet. I wonder why Buffy liked him. He seems soo…. broody and depressed all the time. I wonder…is broody depressing sex good?

"Give me your hand."

I snap outta my thoughts and do what the big man says. He just stares at both sides of my hand.

"Aren't you supposed to catch the arrow?"

I just give him a little smile and nod. He takes the heavy-duty scissors and cuts the end off the arrow.

"I got close enough didn't I?"

I wince as he pulls out the arrow and starts to pour alcohol on the nasty hole that's now in my hand.

"Do you think Buffy saw us?"

I don't know why I'm afraid to tell her that I'm a slayer too. Maybe she'll feel threatened? Less special? I mean it's the chosen one. I'm just a mistake.

"No I think we got outta there fast enough. I don't know why Xander didn't have the common sense to not yell like that. Honestly I've never really liked the boy."

He finishes wrapping my hand

"He's ok…Kind of nerdy though. O well. I think I'm gonna get some sleep. If you're going out to stalk Buffy, be quiet coming back in."

He gets up, turns around, and gives me a smile then walks out the door. I plop myself back on my bed and drift into deep thought. This last years been so crazy. I got bored of Boston and my family so I ran away to L.A. I've always wanted to go to L.A. Then I met Angel out on patrol one night. He beat the shit outta me then took me back to the hotel. He knew I was a slayer and knew that Buffy could use my help. He's a really smart guy. I guess you do get smarter with age. If it weren't for him I never would've met Buffy. She's one in a million. The image of her face is right in front of me. And with that I drift off into sleep.

I don't know how long I was asleep for but I felt like shit. Who the fuck is shaking me? I open my eyes and when they adjust I see its Angel. I look over at the clock.

"Angel, what the fuck! Its 3 in the fucking morning!"

I sit up and he sits on the edge of the bed

"Buffy knows"

huh?

"What!"

he nods

"I was taking a walk through the cemetery and I got my feet kicked out from underneath me and then Buffy walked over me and got in my face.

**APOV**

"Welcome back. You don't call. You don't write. I had to hear it from Xander."

I knew that boy was trouble. I start to get up and she pushes me back down with her foot.

"Buffy look, I didn't want to get in your way. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

She still looks pissed.

"So all my friends could know but I couldn't? You're a much bigger stalker than I remember!"

"Buffy it's not like that. I shouldn't have let Xander know."

She starts to smirk. I don't like this.

"Oh that's not all I heard from Xander. So you and Faith are buddy's huh?"

I nod

"So when were you gonna tell me there was another slayer?"

She pushes down a little harder on my chest.

"She didn't want you to know."

She pulls me up by my collar but doesn't let go.

"Why not?"

"I don't know Buffy…. I think she's scared."

She lets go and has this puzzles look on her face

"Why would she be scared?"

**FPOV**

"You told her I'm scared!"

I push him off the bed.

"Slayers are intimidating."

He said that with fear in his eyes and honesty in his voice.

"You gotta be kidding me."

**BPOV**

Why would she be afraid to tell me? Well I haven't seen her for a week. The last time I heard her voice was when she had to cancel plans for thanksgiving. God I miss her. I don't know what's going on with me. I've never felt this way about anybody. Well there was Angel but I could go almost a month without seeing him but with Faith…. its just different. Speaking of Angel…. he at least had the decency to stop by before he left. God he annoys me so much anymore! Why wouldn't he tell me that Faith's a slayer! Why wouldn't she? She's been avoiding me all week. Ugh this is no good. Well it's a good thing I promised Willow I'd gorge on ice cream with her tonight. If I haven't found Faith all week… what makes tonight so special?

**WPOV**

"Hey Will. I got double chocolate chunk and moose tracks. Pick you poison."

Ice creams here. Time for some happy. Aww who am I kidding. I think I've eaten a gagillion gallons of ice cream since Oz left and still no happy.

"Will you ok?"

Fake the happy

"Yeah I'm perfect with the ok. In fact I Aced the ok test."

That was good Willow. Good.

"Ok. So I got 3 movies. Now should we watch the Goonies, Breakfast Club or…"

The phone rings.

"I'll get that"

She sets the DVDs down and picks up the receiver.

"Hello…Hey Xander…She did…Where…Thank you Thank you Thank you!"

She hangs up the phone and looks at me.

"Will I know I promised but I'm just going to look for half an hour. Xander just said Faith stopped in. I'll look then I'll come back ok?"

She hugs me then walks out.

"Great. You'll probably find her in 2 seconds."

**FPOV**

After I get out of the bar, I decide to just go walk for a bit and light up a big. I lean against a nearby lamppost and take a drag. Why am I avoiding her? I hate being confused. I just don't want to see how she's reacting. Well yes I do but I don't want to see it if its bad. I just want to be near her. That's when I fall backwards and land of soft grass.

"Where the hell did that fucking lamppost go!"

I get up and brush myself off. When I look up I see somebody looking around confused. When my eyes adjust to the new dimness I can see that its Buffy.

"Oh shit."

**BPOV**

Ok deep breath Buffy. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I close the door behind me and when I open my eyes…Wait! This isn't my dorm hall. I turn around to go back in but the doors gone and now there's a big tree.

"Oh shit."

Faiths voice

"Faith?"

I turn around and sure enough it's her.

"Uh hey Buffy! Well I was just on my way to see Xander and I promised him I'd be there in 2 minutes so I best be going."

She starts to turn around.

"Nuh uh. We're having a talk. You've been avoiding me and I really don't deserve that."

She turns around and has this guilty look in her eyes.

I walk over to her and put my hand on her cheek.

"Hey, I don't care if you're a slayer too. I'm actually pretty excited about having somebody to go on patrol with but I don't know why you'd be afraid to tell me."

She puts a hand on my arm.

"I didn't wanna steal your spotlight B."

She says it so quietly that I can barely hear her. I notice how close we are. I want to stay this way. "We should go to Gile's house. It's close to here and we could talk a little more ok?"

We both drop out arms

"Yeah" She smiles "Sounds great"

**FPOV**

Shit! I've been found out! Damn! Ugh…well at least she's not pissed off. I don't know why I … wait…I was never afraid and if you even think it again I will hunt you down. We good? Ok. Well, all the way to Giles house, we don't say a single word to each other. There are those shy glances back and forth but no verbal communication. So when we approach at Giles door, Buffy wraps her arms around my neck and gives me a huge hug. It feels soo good to have her this close to me. I put my hands on her waist and back. It just feels right. We fit like a puzzle. We stay that way for a while and when we pull apart she runs her hands down my arms and then holds my hands. She's just standing there smiling at me. I don't wanna sound mean but I'm curious.

"What was that for?"

She does this cute face and shrugs.

"I dunno. I just missed you."

She lets go of my hands then knocks. I'm still standing facing her. We hear a lamp or something being knocked to the floor. Just before me and B tear down the door we hear Giles.

"Yes yes I'll be right there."

**GPOV**

Bloody hell! Where are my glasses? I keep bumping into everything! Maybe they're under the couch. Yes of course why didn't I check there first? Just as I lift the couch cushion up I hear a knock on my door. I get up and knock over what looked like a giraffe sculpture. It shatters into a million tiny pieces. When I find my glasses I'll gave to clean that up. I open my eyes to see two blobs.

"Giles what the hell happened?"

Its Buffy and I presume that's Faith behind her. It's about time they talk about this.

"Yeah G-man it looks like a tornado hit this place but I bet this joint is really kickin other wise."

Was that sarcasm? I need those bloody glasses!

"Well I seem to have misplaced my glasses and I'm assuming I tore the place up in the process of finding them."

I atke a seat in my arm chair.

"Umm Giles…your glasses are on your face."

They can't be on my face. I reach up to feel and….

"My god….I'm going blind."

I get up and start to pace.

"Oh don't worry Giles I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this…I mean…you're old aren't you? I mean….you're not old you're just getting older and…."

I cut her off

"No no…that's quite reasonable Faith. Why don't you two socialize or something college students do while I go make some tea."

I leave to the kitchen and get out a kettle and fill it with water. As a watcher my senses have been enhanced over the years. I set the kettle on the stove and lean on the counter.

**XPOV**

I thought I was only coming ovwer here for a short pep talk…who woulda known that Willow was capable of talking so much.

"And since when did having another slayer around be so important. Kendra wasn't a big deal!"

Willow starts to pace and I just sit down on Buffy's bed.

"Willow, Faith's your friend. It's not like Faith's trying to steal Buffy away"

She turns towards me

"I know and I love friend Faith but at this current moment I despise slayer Faith. It's always 'gotta go look for Faith' 'Have you seen Faith' 'Have you heard anything about Faith' It just get me so…."

You can see the anger in her eyes

"Willow they need time to be together and talk."

She turns her back to me

"Well if they like eachother so much why don't they get married."

Those words sent a chill up m y spine and I felt the room get cold….maybe it just got me horny.

"Look Will, I've said all I can to you to try to help you out but I promised Anya I'd be back in 20 so I gotta get going…."

She turns to face me

"Alright since everybody else is leaving me I guess you should follow."

"Will I promised her ok and it seems like you need to cool down."

"Your such a demon magnet."

I can see her eyes light up. I feel the same way that I did when she said that Buffy and Faith should get married.

"What?"

"You heard me mister. You attract demons."

"That's not true!"

I get up quickly and open the door.

"She is an ex de and we're in love!"

I slam the door shut and walk home to my ex demon.

**GPOV**

I've been waiting for the kettle so whistle for about 4 minutes now. I'm testing my eye site by waving my hand in front of my face when I hear quiet sobbing from the living room. Buffy. I briskly walk into the room.

"Buffy is everything alright?"

She's sobbing. What did Faith say?

"Giles.."

She gets up and grabs my hand.

"Me and Faith are getting married."

Oh dear. I clear my throat, take my glasses off and start to clean them. There's really no need for that now that I'm practically blind. Bad habit. I hear Buffy walk over across the room and then I hear…. are they kissing? I clear my throat again.

"Ahem…I can hear that."

I can hear them quietly laughing. She comes back over by me and grabs my hand again.

"Giles, before we go ahead with this, I want to make sure your ok with this."

As long as this is some dimensional universe that I can escape from so I will never have to see or hear about this.

"As long as Faith makes you happy."

She hugs me

"Ooo Giles thank you. Well I was hoping that since you're like a father to me, you could give me away."

She really means it? Why…. I'm smiling uncontrollably now.

"Of course I will Buffy."

She hugs me again but tighter this time. She runs over to Faith again. I carefully feel for my armchair and sit down. 5 minutes of awkward silence goes on. Well not complete silence. I can hear them talking quietly and on occasions kiss. They sound like teenagers. I don't think Buffy's ever been this happy. The teakettle whistles. I get up but I feel a hand gently push me down.

"Its ok Giles, I figure since you're going o be like my father-in-law and all, I should start helping out around here and take care of you.  
She hurries off to the kitchen

"Thank you very much Faith."

She comes back and grabs my hand and puts it on the cup and saucer for me. She really is a nice girl…. she has her moments. I hear somebody walking closer to me.

"Giles, Faith burnt her hand and I'm gonna go help her clean it and put a band-aid on it. Are you ok out here?"

I take a sip of tea then nod

"Yes yes go I'm fine."

The room falls silent as they walk down the hall into the bathroom. Time passes and I start to hum to myself. At least I still have my hearing capabilities. Wait a minute…when you get a burn you shouldn't put a band-aid on it right away. Just cold water and they've been in there for quite some time now. That's when I hear something like a thump against a door in the back hall. I get up and carefully and silently walk over towards the noise. I stop at the beginning of the hall and that's when I hear it. They're…. with each other… my bathroom…o dear.

**XPOV**

"Run Anya Were Almost There!"

I grab her hand and we keep running. I don't even think about knocking on Giles door. We burst through and I bolt and lock the door shut. I lean against the door and catch my breath.

"Who's there?"

I turn around and see Giles sitting in his armchair with a glass of brandy and the bottle on the table right next to him.

"Night of heavy drinking Giles? Good idea."

I pick up the bottle and take a swig.

"Xander is that you?"

I just look at him

"Yeah its me are you ok?"

He smiles a bit

"I believe that I have gone completely blind."

I look closer. His eyes look normal. So I decide to wave my hand in front of his face.

"I can feel that."

I quickly pull my hand back.

"And your hand smells like…. fruit punch."

I test that…and yes it does.

"Sorry I had a fruit roll up before demons started chasing after me!"

Anya's still checking the window. Giles sits up taller ad more alert.

"Demons?"

Anya walks back.

"Yes demons. Where are Buffy and Faith when you need em?"

Giles laughs

"Funny you should ask because…"

The window behind me shatters and there's a demon trying to get through. Me and Anya run to the weapons chest and grab swords.

"Giles get down!"

He falls to the floor covering his head. Now demons are trying to crawl from every window.

"What's going on!"

Buffy runs out of the hall picking up her pants. Was she just on the toilet? Then whys her hair all messed up?

"Demons just keep coming out of nowhere."

Faith runs out of the hall putting her shirt back on over her head.

"Is everybody ok!"

Ok she was just changing Xander. Don't jump to conclusions. Her hairs messed up too!

"What were you two doing?"

Buffy throws Faith a sword and stars to blush. Faith just gives a cocky grin and starts to kiss Buffy. Anya runs over to me

"Xander don't' die on me now! Concentrate more on demons and less on hot lesbians! Stop drooling. Eyes here! Eyes here! Xander! Think of Angel's ass!"

Shapely yet sickening. I snap out of it and get back into the fight. Concentrate Xander concentrate. What the hell is going on?


	4. Chapter 4

**XPOV**

Demons are coming in through every opening in Giles' apartment. We're doomed, I know it! I look out of the corner of my eye to see if Buffy and Faith have stopped kissing yet and…what? They're not where they were. I turn around a little more to see Faith and Buffy on the kitchen counter. Anya rolls her eyes and stomps on over to them.

"Can we _please_ control our hormones and cut out the sexcapades for 10 minutes!? We can't hold off the demons her, we need to go!"

Buffy pushes Faith off of her and fixes herself.

"uhm…you're right. I think we can slip out through the back."

She grabs her sword and Faith's hand as she heads for the back hall. We all follow. I grab Giles and guide him.

Once outside, we all start running as fast as we can. If this wasn't such a serious time I'd be dying of laughter seeing Giles running like that. So we're following Buffy and Faith as they decide to take a shortcut through the cemetery. For some reason we're stopping.

"Come on babe, we need to find Willow and get to a safe place!."

Faith starts tugging on Buffy's hand. Buffy tugs back and pouts.

"But Faithy! This would be the perfect spot for wedding pics!"

She's just looking at the mausoleum with a distant look in her eyes. I see something move in the shadows behind her. I'm guessing Faith saw it too because she pulls Buffy towards the group and snaps the demon's neck.

"Everybody in now!"

We all run into the mausoleum as Buffy and Faith try to barricade the door. The demons must have caught up with us because all the windows are crashing and they're demons hands flailing around trying to grab us. Me, Giles and Anya are trying to push the arms back through the windows when I hear a big commotion behind me. I turn around and she a big ol' demon on top of Buffy. Faith sees this and jumps on the demons back. She snaps its neck, throws it aside, and goes over to Buffy.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Buffy cups Faith's face in her hands and smiles. Then they just start kissing.

"Guys! Not a good time!"

But they just keep going at it. I turn over my other shoulder and see Giles just swinging his axe around, not hitting anything. Most of the demons have half they're bodies through the windows. We're gonna die. I'm still trying to get the demons away from this window. I look over my shoulder to check on Anya.

"An! Are you okay?"

"I'm fi-"

There's this loud crack kinda sound and out of nowhere, Willow's standing there. She starts to do a chant and then poof. All the demons disappear. Giles stops swinging the axe around and looks at his hands.

"I can see again."

He smiles and looks up at us. Then we all look at Buffy and Faith. Wow. They're still kissing.

"Hey orgasm buddies…does this mean the wedding's still on?"

Leave it to Anya.

**BPOV**

I can't hear any sound. I know I'm on the ground but I feel…so comfortable. I know I'm kissing somebody but I don't know when it started. I don't know who it is either but it feels right. So I don't attempt to stop it. My face is burning along with the rest of my body and I feel like I'm on fire. Oh god these lips are so soft and strong at the same time. I just feel like…

"Hey orgasm buddies…does this mean the wedding's still on?"

The other person stops kissing and so do I. They list up and I slowly open my eyes. It's….._Faith_? She's looking at me with a look or pure shock and even in this darkness you can see that her cheeks are bright red. I just stare at her with wide eyes. She jumps up and looks at everybody. She sticks her hands in her pocket and walks out.

**FPOV**

What the hell just happened? I mean…I know what just happened but it just won't register in my head. That was…her lips were soo soft and….wow. I knew exactly when the spell wore off cuzz I became clear headed and in control of my actions, but I didn't stop. I didn't want to. I pull my Marlboros out of my back pocket and pull one out. This is just too much to handle. I light it up and notice my hands are shaking a little. Wow…I need a drink or a lot of sleep. I choose both. As I head towards the Bronze I tag a long drag. At first I didn't remember what all happened but its all starting to come back to me now. Okay, time to sort this all out. I _do_ remember everything. It ws like watching a movie, but I could still feel everything. I just couldn't control my words or actions. Hmm…lets see. It started when Giles put tea on. Then _snap_, I proposed. Crazy…me hitched. I take another long drag. Buffy asked Giles to give her away. Then I got him tea and then…. I stop dead and my jaw drops along with my cigarette.

"The bathroom."

"Inside and to the left."

I look over at notice I'm standing infront of the Bronze's bouncer. I look up at him with wide eyes.

"I fucked her!"

I say this with a smile. He raises his eyebrow.

"In the bathroom?"

I shake my head and then I think who I'm talking about. God…..not Buffy. I know that I'm usually get some get gone girl but…. Why am I sad? I fucked Buffy Summers! But it didn't mean anything. Oh yeah…that's why. Look at what this girls done to me!

"Are you going back in or not?"

I look back at the bouncer who's giving me dirty looks. Well this guy can kiss my ass.

"No thanks buddy. I think I'll go home to sleep. I'm just so tired so all the fuckin!"

I say it all cocky and I light up a cigarette in his face. I start running my tongue against my teeth.

"Hey man do me a favor. I got anything in my teeth?"

I grin in his face and his eyes get all wide and shit.

"No? Thanks man."

I pat his on his shoulder and start walking towards the dorms. Yeah….that's right….

"We need a janitor in the ladies restroom pronto."

Gimme dirty looks bitch.


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

I can't believe I slept in. I'm running my ass off the Giles'. Ugh…I couldn't stay asleep last night. I kept dreaming about kissing Faith. Just when it would get _really _good, I'd wake up in a cold sweat and when I'd fall sleep again, it'd be a different situation but still ending with cold sweat. I burst through Giles' door and everyone looks up at me. Giles is in his chair. Anya and Xander on the couch. Spike and Willow sitting by the kitchen counter and Faith on the ground in front of the TV. She turns around last and our eyes meet. I'm suddenly met with flashback of us in the bathroom. Me sitting on the sink as Faith pulled my pants down. Never taking her eyes away from mine. The moans and heavy breathing fill my head.

"Buffy, good of you to join us."

We both snap out of it and look down.

"Sorry Giles. I couldn't really sleep."

Willow walks over to me and hands me a cup of coffee.

"Bad dreams?"

I look at her and smile. Before I sip my coffee I whisper.

"Not quite"

After hours of pleas for forgiveness and our stomachs bursting with cookies, we all decide to go home. I couldn't help but notice that the whole time, Faith didn't even talk. She didn't even look at me. As we make our way out, I look at Faith heading in the opposite direction of our dorms.

"Wills, can I just meet you back at the dorm?"

She nods and gives me a smile. What was that smile for? I run a little to catch up to Faith. When I get close enough to not scream I call out to her.

"Faith."

She turns around, hands in pockets, eyes on the ground. I need know if she remembers what happened too. She glances up at me, sighs, and straightens up.

"Hey B."

She's actually looing at me now. Good.

"Where you heading to?"

She nods over her shoulder.

"Just getting something to much on and some coffee."

I let out a little laugh.

"You think you could still eat after all those forgiveness cookies Willow made?"

She pulls out a cigarette but instead of lighting it, she puts it behind her ear.

"There's really nothing to forgive. Nobody died right?"

She chuckles and then adds

"Not that I would've noticed."

I look down at my feet and fidget with my hands.

"So you remember everything?"

She nods her head. There's a long pause she takes a couple of steps towards me slowly, bites her bottom lip then looks me in the eyes.

"I really think we need to talk about what happened."

I nod my head, never leaving he eyes.

"How about some coffee at the Espresso Pump after tomorrow's meting at Giles'? My treat."

She gives me one of those smiles that makes me go all tingly from head to toe.

"Kay"

That was the only word I could get out but I do give her a smile of my own.

**FPOV**

You know, if you actually think about it, it seems like Buffy's got a thing for me…nah! Here I am, at the Espresso Pump, 5 empty plastic coffee cups and one still in my hand. I've been sitting her for well over 3 hours just thinking about her. I don't know what to think anymore. She seems straight as an arrow. Yet when I catch her looking at me when nobody's paying attention, it's like she's begging me to look at her, put my undivided attention on her. I look over at the clock on the wall. Sunset is soon. I get up and head out to get me some slayage. I'll pass on the Bronze again tonight. The whole time I'm out slaying, Buffy is still the only thing I can think about. I only get 2 camps out of all the cemeteries I go to. What a bust. As I'm walking the stairs up to my dorm room, I feel this tingling warm feeling in my stomach. I look down the hall on the floor that I'm on. B and Red's hall. I debate on whether or not to stop by. She's probably out on patrol. I make it on more level up and unlock my door. I get changed and lay in bed. As I lay there and close my eyes, all I can see is her face. My skin starts to burn where she touched me when we were under Willow's spell. I touch my back where I have scratches on my shoulders. I sigh and turn on my side. I've never felt this strongly for somebody before. It'll just get worse if I keep my feelings hidden from her and what if she _does_ feel the same. Okay Faith, tomorrow morning, as soon as we go to the Espresso Pump, you tell her how you feel. You tell her everything. I slip into sleep with a determined smile on my face.


End file.
